The goal of this SBIR proposal is to demonstrate the feasibility of an interactive, tailored, e-learning parent- based intervention (PBI-m) for parents of high school seniors that aims to reduce alcohol use and related harm among teens during the post high-school transition, an established high-risk period. The proposed PBI-m is adapted from an evidence-based curriculum in four important ways: (1) the reach of the intervention is increased by targeting parents of all high school seniors, regardless of their post-high school transitional path, (2) the intervention changes from a handbook to an interactive, e-learning format that capitalizes on increasingly tech savvy parents and facilitates rapid and widespread dissemination and sustainability, (3) content is customized based on reported parent-child communication styles to produce a more effective, individualized experience and (4) rapid dissemination to a large market is ensured through collaboration with D.A.R.E. America, a community organization with a wide presence in U.S. school districts. The curriculum motivates parents to talk with their sons and daughters about alcohol use and then teaches them communication and relationships skills for handling these difficult conversations. Research demonstrates that the hard copy version motivates them to have these conversations and, as a result, reduces youth alcohol consumption. We anticipate that technology will allow us to make the curriculum more engaging through interactivity, tailored content, and optional ?coaching? in additional content areas. During this Phase 1 project, interviews will be conducted with parents of high seniors who are transitioning to work and the military, as well as teens who have recently transitioned to work and military, rather than college to capture their experiences and perceptions. Findings will be incorporated by the project team (Hecht, Turrisi, Ray, Miller- Day) with advice from an Expert Panel to create a 4-lesson, e-learning intervention that is brief, highly interactive, engaging, and customized to individual parents and accessible through computers and tablets. An independent usability study will be conducted with parents to establish feasibility. A commitment is in place from D.A.R.E. America, the largest provider of school-based curriculum in the world, to disseminate the curriculum as part of its expanded high school program. REAL Prevention LLC has successfully developed effective substance use prevention curricula and partnered with D.A.R.E. on its dissemination in 70% of school districts in the U.S. as well as in 52 other countries. LeanForward LLC, an innovative training and e-learning design firm, will collaborate on this adaptation. The project team also includes Dr. Turrisi, curriculum developer, and an Expert Panel. At the end of Phase 1, REAL Prevention and its partners will be situated to evaluate the curriculum in a Phase 2 field test followed by rapid dissemination through D.A.R.E.'s highly trained network of law enforcement officers as well as other REAL Prevention clients and collabortors.